


Promise

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Auror work, Bedside conversations, Curses, F/M, Fantastic Beasts Secret Santa, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospital, Newtina cuddles, flangst, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Tina goes out to work to go after a dark wizard while Newt is at home with the creatures. It's just another normal day of work for Tina until something happens to her and sends Newt into a panic.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinasnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope that you enjoy this little fic. It isn't Christmas themed so you really can read it at any point in the year, it is simply Newtina

The sun hit Tina’s face through the netted curtains, and forced her to groan a little and roll onto her side. She blinked open her eyes and sighed slightly, turning her head to look at Newt who was still sound asleep by her side.

She smiled at him and watched him for a few moments before moving to sit up on the edge of the bed, blanket falling and exposing her flesh that wasn’t covered by her bra or panties. It was how they normally slept, Newt and Tina in their underwear.

She moved to get up and start getting ready for work, when a freckled arm came and snaked around her bare waist, pulling her back down onto the bed. She let out a little huff, and looked up to her smiling husband who had woken up, just to get her back in bed.

“Morning Tina,” he spoke softly and moved so that he was half on top of her, arms either side of her shoulders. He leaned down before she had a chance to reply and pecked her on the lips with a cheeky smirk on his face.

She loved spending Mornings like this. Her and Newt, being playful and just being with each other. It meant the world to her and she wanted to go through each morning exactly the same. She did need to go to work but, she couldn’t seem to get herself to escape her husband’s embrace.

“I have to go to work Newt,” she spoke softly and just looked up to him affectionately, her hand coming up to run through his ginger curls. She couldn’t really help but, be completely in love with him as she looked at him.

“No, you don’t. You can stay here with me all day,” he answered and kissed her again with a grin tugging at his lips. He nudged her nose with his before sitting up and releasing her from his arm trap.

She sat up as well and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and going to find her work clothes. Really, she could wear just about anything but, she liked to make sure that it was all practical rather than wearing something that could easily slow her down.

 

Tina had made herself a coffee, sat at the table when Newt joined her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled up at him and just moved her head back to look up at him.  
  
“Are you off to feed the creatures?” she asked him softly.  
  
“Yeah. They’ll get restless if they don’t have any food. I’ll see you after work,” he leaned down and kissed her cheek with a smile, squeezing her shoulders gently before disappearing into his case. He knew that once he was back up that she would be gone, so he took his time with the feeding and had a stroll around the case to check on the different creatures.

She watched him go and let out a small sigh to herself before she flicked her wand, letting her now empty coffee mug rest in the sink and apparated out of the apartment and into the main halls of MACUSA.

 

Tina hurried to the investigations office where she knew that Picquery was holding a meeting, and this time she was only a couple of minutes late. The young Auror burst into the room without knocking and turned the heads of many Aurors, including the president.

“Goldstein, how nice of you to finally join us. If you’d settle down quickly, we can get back to the meeting,” Picquery spoke, fighting the urge to rub her temples as she normally did whenever Tina came into the room.

Tina just nodded once and slotted herself between two of the other Aurors on the team. She looked towards the President, alert and with an apologetic smile on her face, urging her to keep on talking so that the awkward silence could fade away.

“As I was saying, he’s using a duplicating spell to make it seem like he is in many different places at once. We know of five different locations and I will be splitting you up into teams to capture him and bring him back here. You all know the spell to check if someone is a hallucination, and if your version of Rosenthal is one, then it will simply disappear. If you don’t have the hallucination then you know what to do,” she explained. “The hallucinations cannot hurt you, but always be prepared for attack,” she finished and looked over the Aurors.

Tina just stayed silent as did the rest of the Aurors, as they awaited further orders from the president. She stayed silent for a couple of beats to make sure that there were no questions before stepping forward.

“Hopper and Jones, you’ll be taking Times Square, Evans and Barton, Central Park,” she went through the other Aurors giving them different areas until she came to the remaining pair. “Goldstein and Summers, you’ve got The Chrysler building,” she finished. “Everyone go now before he gets away.”

The Aurors all disapparated one by one, Tina being the last one to go.

 

She stuck by her partners side as they walked towards the Chrysler Building, staying silent until they were right outside of it.  
“I’ll take inside, you can take outside,” Summers instructed, and Tina just nodded, not wanting to argue with anyone. That was the last thing that she needed right now.

 

For a while, Tina saw nothing. No sign of the man that they were supposed to be tracking down, and he was meant to be easy to spot. From former sightings, they had discovered that he had very long, black hair and not many men in New York went around like that.

She kept as alert as she could as she looked out for him, trying to just blend in with the crowd, when she walked around to go behind the building. She kept her wand out, tightly gripped in her hand as she passed by some thrown out boxes.

What she didn’t realise was that the man they were seeking had emerged from behind the boxes once he saw her wand. Raising his own wand, and completely silent he used some non-verbal magic to curse Tina, and cause her to fall to the floor before apparating away, so that he could be long gone when someone would find her.

Tina fell forward when the curse hit her, heart beating faster and eyes straining to stay open. With her last ounce of strength, she sent up some red sparks to the sky before falling unconscious on the concrete, wand rolling out of her hand.

 

As soon as Newt heard what had happened to Tina, and that she had been rushed into the Green Heart hospital, a wizarding hospital much like St. Mungo’s in London, he dropped everything that he was doing and came in.

He rushed through all of the questions that he was asked in reception before running up to the ward that Tina was on, and just stopped in the doorway. Tina was lying on a white bed, eyes clamped shut and wires all wrapped around her. Her wand lay by the bedside table, and she was completely motionless.

Slowly walking over, Newt took a seat next to the bed and reached out to take her pale hand. It was cold to touch and contrasted his warmer hands from working in the case all day. The healers had explained to him that Tina had been out cold for a while now, and that they had managed to get the curse out of her but, since then she had been asleep and hadn’t moved an inch.

The magizoologist reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Tina’s face with his free hand, and bit his tongue to stop himself from crying. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable like this. She just looked so small, and it was something that Newt had never seen before in Tina.

He stayed by her side for a minute, not saying anything, when he heard some footsteps behind him and he was joined by Queenie, who passed him a glass of water and sat on the edge of Tina’s bed with some water of her own.

“I ain’t ever seen Teen like this. I always knew that something was gonna hurt her one day with her being an Auror and all but, I didn’t want to think that day would ever come,” Queenie spoke in a small voice as she just watched her older sister.

“How could someone do this to her?” Newt asked, not to Queenie. Just speaking his thoughts out loud, as he kept hold of her hand and rubbed it with his thumb gently, trying everything he could to get her to warm up.

“Do you want me to give you some time alone with her?” Queenie tore her eyes away from her older sister, tears stinging her eyes as she looked to her brother in law. “I should go and freshen up anyway, I don’t want to be crying when she wakes up.”

Newt just nodded once, unable to really answer the witch. She offered a small smile and stood up, hand lingering on Newt’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him before she left the room and left the couple to themselves.

“Tina? Can you hear me?” Newt whispered to her and just sniffed slightly, a tear rolling down his cheek as he just watched her unmoving figure. “Teen, I really need you to wake up. If you wake up now, then it’ll save me from staying here every day until you do wake up,” he told her and just shook his head.

“I would stay here for as long as it took. Even if it took a whole year, I would be beside you the whole time. I would never give up on you Tina. You mean everything to me. You’re my wife, and my best friend. Tina you’re my soulmate,” he swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a shaky breath before looking down briefly.

“If you wake up, I promise that I’ll make you coffee every morning, I promise to be your personal pillow whenever you need it, I promise to let you win in the Ilvermorny and Hogwarts debate,” he went through and just watched her unmoving and emotionless place.

“I promise that I will kiss you every day and tell you that I love you, I promise that we can get a husky like you’ve always wanted. I promise that you can name him, and I promise that we can go away to a little winter cabin for a romantic get away,” he continued and bit his lip slightly, gaze moving downwards.

“Don’t stop now,” a faint voice spoke, and Newt looked up to see Tina looking straight at him, a faint smile on her face as she was awake, and listening to his every word. “It was just getting good,” she added.

“You’re awake,” Newt felt a smile tug at his lips as he moved closer to her, now coming to sit on the bed as she just nodded, still feeling a little weak in her movements.

“I woke up around the husky, I just wanted to see how much more I could get,” she teased and moved her hand to wipe away his tears. “My Newt.”

 

They were soon joined by Queenie, who gave Tina one of the tightest hugs that she could manage and just grinned at her. The three of them stayed together in the room for a while before Tina was discharged but, told to take some time off of work and rest at home.

She frowned a little, not wanting to miss any work but, Newt made sure that she stayed home until she was better, taking care of her every step of the way and even taking her to a dog shelter at one stage to choose a husky that she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I hope that you liked this! To anyone reading really, and to my Secret Santa. Took me a couple of days to come up with an idea and then a couple of more days to actually write it but, I hope that you enjoyed it and I really hope that it fulfills what you wanted. 
> 
> I know that the brief said Newtina, so that is the main focus but, I had to add in a couple of other characters as well so that it made more sense and so that it flowed together nicely


End file.
